Goodnight My Hermione
by Twisted Silver
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both left alone in the world at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Will they confide in each other and try to build their lives back, or will Draco follow in his fathers footsteps and with Hermione join the dark side? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Goodnight my Hermione**

Chapter 1

**Hermione's story

* * *

**

There was a soft smile placed on her lips. It held much in it for just a simple smile, it told an onlooker that this particular girl was either slightly amused or was caught up in a good memory. However compared to what she was thinking, her smile wasn't nearly the size one would expect. But in times like this, times of a fierce war and fear, a slight smile was more than the majority of the wizarding population couldmuster. To some, even a simple smile like this, that wasn't a sneer full with hatred or something fake plastered on ones lips, a real smile was priceless.

She looked down to the letter held in her hand. The green inked piece of parchment looked like just another letter from just another person, but inside there was something that lit up her day from the moment the owl delivered it. Something she had worked most of her school career to achieve.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_It is mypleasure to inform you that in this your seventh and final year  
__at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have been given the Head Girls  
__position for this school year. You and the Head Boy Draco Malfoy will have certain  
__duties to attend to for the well being of the school. These include: organising any  
__events in the school andorganising the prefects and any other duties that the staff and  
__myself will need your help on. For a full list you will find another piece of parchment  
__enclosed._

_You and the Head Boy will share a common room and have a joining  
__bathroom for emergences. The password to your common room that you will fined on  
__the 4th floor behind the tapestry of the werewolf and vampire war is" Metamorphic"_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

She had read the letter over countless times. OK so Malfoy the all so mighty ass hole of the universe was Head Boy, but she wasn't going to let him get to her this year. But it was only to be expected that he got the badge, next to her he got the highest marks. But come on, this is Malfoy the same boy who had tormented her for over six years, called her mudblood and any other name his little minions and himself came up with. Her priceless smile slowly disappeared as she remembered her worst memories of his laughter.

The small golden badge shined in her hand. Thoughts of Malfoy removed themselves from her head as she quickly made her way home eager to tell Harry and Ron who were at the burrow the good news. The sky darkened quickly as she made her way home, in no time the stars were shining brightly in the almost pitch black sky and the moon hung low a look offorboding coming it off. With the streetlights and the glowing windows of her house she made her way up the drive to her home. As soon as her door closed the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." her mothers voice said from the sitting room. The bustling form of her mother hurried out the room at the side and she gave Hermione a quick smile before picking up the phone. "Hello." She said down the receiver.

Hermoine turned and started to make her way quietly up the stairs and towards her room. She had got to the third step when her mother called her back.

"It's for you dear," Her voice called, "It's a man from the ministry of magic. He said his name was... Tom Marvolo Riddle I think."

Hermione looked taken aback by surprise. That name was familiar from somewhere. Then it struck her. Like a gun. She sprinted to the phone and slammed the receiver down with a force so hard it made her mother jump.

"W-who was it d-dear?" said Mrs Granger her voice quivering slightly at her daughters strange and rather rash actions.

A sudden crack and a high pitched inhuman laugh sounded behind them answering her question. Hermione closed her eyes tight in fear.

"No!" her whispering voice rasped out. She was going to die, she knew it. But... wait was she just going to stand here and let that monster of a so called man kill her, here in own home. And no doubt kill her defenceless muggle parents. She had to do something, mustering her Gryffindor courage she turned towards the glaring red eyes of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodnight my Hermione**

Chapter 2

Draco's Story

Fear. One thing all living creatures feel. It griped at the heart of men lost at sea and tortured the minds of even the bravest of lions, and was right now swimming in one girls soul waiting to make its terrorizing presence known.

Glistening red eyes bore in to her own as she faced the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. While his were filled with mild humour, hers where brimming with pure hatred and anger. She reached her hand into her pocket where her only link to safety lay, and whipped out a long piece of wood. But then someone came into the hall from the living room.

"What is -" Mr Granger never finished his surprised sentence, as cracks sounded all around them. Death Eaters appeared all over the house: at the top of the stairs, in the kitchen and coming up through the basement door. The one that had apparated into the living room, which her father had occupied only seconds previously, grabbed him from behind. The patient creature made its move. Fear ripped through Hermione as she saw the look of desperation spread across her fathers face.

"Father!" she screamed taking her wand off of Voldemort and focusing it on the Death Eater that held her father captured. The Dark Lord used this as his chance.

"Expelliarmus!"he caught her wand as it flew out of the air. His hollow cold laughter rang through the house. "Miss Granger I presume?" She heard a yelp from behind, that probably came from her mother as she was grabbed by a Death Eater. Flinching she wished her parents were any where but here.

Her espresso brown eyes travelled down to her feet, but not in shame or regret: she dearly wished to look in to those eyes of crimson. But because she had heard of Voldemort's talent of legimency, and she was not about to go betraying her friends or the Order by letting him scour her mind.

For Death Eaters there was nothing better than seeing a broken enemy. Apart from perhaps a begging broken enemy. However Hermione Granger was definitely not broken and nowhere near begging. Her head was bowed and her breath ragged, but her fists where clenched tight knots and her eyes where burning with intense hate and determination. Her lock of curly chocolate brown hair flew over her face as she was thrown into a corner of the sitting room, Mrs and Mr Granger where thrown in to the opposite one.

"Miss Granger I am here to offer you the chance of... a lifetime, as muggles say." his footsteps echoed through out the silent house as he approached her. There was a hint of distaste ringing in his voice. "Taking your heritage into account I shouldn't even be considering this, but I would be a fool to ignore your... exceptional abilities... and let you become a powerful enemy, when I could have you as a powerful ally." The aftermath of his words started to sink in as she realised what he was proposing. Her, the muggle-born friend of Harry Potter, join the Dark Side. If she wasn't in this situation she would have laughed. Thinking of Harry hurt as she realised that she might not see him or any of her other friends again. She was pulled away from her thoughts as he crouched down next to her and continued to speak. "Or alternatively I could just kill you, but where would be the brains in so heartlessly disposing of so much promise?" He moved some of the curling strands out of her face in an attempt to make her look at him. She just turned further away.

His sneer widened. So this pathetic mudblood was the one with the brains behind all of Harry Potters victories against him. Oh how he would love to see the look on the falling dunderhead boys face when he realised that he'd lost that. Who was the wind beneath his wings?

He swiftly stood up and his laughter yet again rung through the house.

"So, Miss Granger, what will it be join me, or suffer the consequences?" He looked questioningly at the girl before him. She didn't give the answer a second thought, it came out sharp and hard.

"Never,"she said her head still bowed to the ground. "I would never join you," the hatred was etched into her every word, "I would never betray my friends!" Her voice was a controlled angry hiss. She lifted her eyes from the carpet on the floor and fixed them on her parents for one last time, she was going to die and so were her parents. But what came next was worse, much worse.

Voldemort raised her wand above his head.

"CRUCIO!" She felt searing pain tear through her body, her bones felt as if they were on fire and her head filled as if it would explode. But what was worse was the knowledge that it was with her own wand. She keeled over and heard her mother scream.

"STOP IT!" Sadly those where the last words Emile Jane Granger would ever utter.

The curse was lifted and Voldemort's cruel voice sounded through the room.

"Changed your mind Miss Granger?"

She shook her head and moved to her knees. She looked at her parents and shook her head.

"No? Well mudbblood I'll just have to be patient but now I think that's what I should have done in the first place. From my experience it works better to turn out loyal servants." He turned to the quivering muggles in the corner. Hermione saw her parents eyes widen as her wand was turned onto them.

_No. _she thought. He was going to kill her parents in their own house and with her own wand, worst of all there was nothing she could do. She looked at her parent for one last time.

_I'm so sorry... Good bye._

_

* * *

_

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, nothing. Apart from what I already told you."

There was a sigh. She heard the voices from far off, they appeared to be getting closer but she heard no footsteps. Every breath she took seemed to tear away at her lungs and dazzling pain shot through her hole body. To top it all of she had a killer headache that only seemed to get worse as she slowly regained conciseness.

"Shhhh, she's waking up! Ohh! Harry and Ron will be delighted!" She recognised this voice as Mrs Weasly. But what was she doing here?

Groaning, she tried to open her eyes. Bright light welcomed them and she shut them tightly again. She finally regained her self and looked up at the two witches in front of her bed. Mrs Weasly and Professor Mcgonagall. They both had the same confuting look in their eyes. _Shit what happened?_ she thought. Then the memories of her parents death came sweeping back in to her head. She clasped her hand over it as pain flushed through her, falling back on the bed as she groaned in pain. Then the tears came. They came hard and stung her eyes like a thousand bees. But with every tear a bit of the pain ebbed away and she became aware of people talking to her.

"Hermione," It was Harry. She lifted her head and looked at him puffy eyed. He was holding her hand, giving a slight squeeze he enveloped her in a hug. She hugged back and felt fresh tears spill out of her eyes. "It's okay." he said and hugged her harder as she cried onto his shirt.

She had calmed down and was sitting up in the bed, knees curled up to her chest and head bowed. They where dead. Both of them were dead. And why? Because she had let them die. At that thought she remembered the look in her fathers eyes once he understood what was going on. What was it? Understanding? Acceptance of fate? Or a wish that she had made the right decision no mater the price? Now it plagued her, had she made the right decision? Had she just sacrificed her parents for nothing? And what did Voldemort mean with those words?

_"No? Well mudbblood I'll just have to be patient but now I think that's what I should have done in the first place. From my experience it works better to turn out loyal servants."_

He wanted her to become a Death Eater. Why? The question tore at her mind more memories.

_"I would be a fool to ignore your... exceptional abilities... and let you become a powerful enemy,"_

Exceptional abilities, powerful enemy. The words swam in and out her head as she felt another head ache come on.

"Miss Granger, would you mind telling us what happened?" It was Professor Dumbledore. She finely looked up at her surroundings. She was in Hogwarts hospital wing with curtains around the bed. There was only Harry, Ron, Mcgonagall, Mrs Weasly and Dumbledore. That made it easier. She nodded her head and started her story. She went through all Voldemort said then up to the part she blanked out. By the end there were pearly tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned away from the party of people and buried her self deep in the blankets, silent tears making there track over her smooth skin to fall noiselessly on to the pillows. She just lay there trying to block out the whispers around her and the images of green light that filled her head.

* * *

It was quiet. It was always quiet at the manor. Apart from when there was a party or a ball and that only happened about once or twice a year. It was around eight o'clock in the evening and Draco Malfoy was sitting in the study drawing. A Quidditch match plan to be exact. As well as headboy he had been appointed Quidditch captain too. His father was out again on Death Eater businesses. He decided not to think on what but focused his mind on the plan.

He was going to become a Death Eater. Well, if he could have a choice he probably wouldn't take part in this stupid war. But being who he was, and his dad being what he was, there wasn't much choice. His father had really strong beliefs in what he fought for. Although he had tried to hammer them in to Draco his mother had diverted him from believing them.

He wasn't Lucius Malfoy and never would be. His father was a good man. Well, apart from the whole kill mudbloods and dark arts thing. He was a loving husband and for Draco he was a good father.

At that moment when his train of thought was drifting there was a pop behind Turning he saw a house elf at his door.

"Yes" he said There was a hint of command and impatience in his voice.

"Young Master Malfoy, your father has requested your presence in the hall." The elf replied it appeared to be scared. What could his father want? It wasn't late, his father was normally back much later than this...

He nodded and made his way down stairs, what he saw took him completely by surprise. In the hallway was his mother and father as well as a bunch of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He didn't let his face show his surprise; that was just stupid. Bowing respectfully he went and stood next to his mother.

"Now, my Death Eaters, there is something of great importance I wish to show you." He turned to the Malfoys a wrinkled smile upon his snake like face. "Love. It's such a confusing feeling. It can make men do spontaneous things without giving a second thought. Such a annoying emotion. Don't you agree Lucius?" the senior Malfoy nodded his head. "Yes my lord"

Draco didn't like where this was going.

"Now my deatheaters I will show you what happens when this weak emotion makes men choose" he turned to Lucius. Draco felt his mother stiffen next to him. "It makes those who are worthy strong." his eyes travailed to Narcissa and then back to Lucius "Kill her." His cold voice was filled with malice as where his eyes. They then turned to Draco. "Kill her or I will kill them both." Dracos eyes widened as he saw his father turn to his mother. He watched as their eyes locked and silent words were sent between his parents souls, words of understanding and love.

Narcissa looked down at her hands and removed a ring from her finger. It was her wedding ring. She reached out to Draco and put it in his hands. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at her only son. A silent goodbye escaped her rosy lips.

"For Draco." She whispered to her husband.

Draco couldn't believe what was happening.

Lucius also turned to his son. He moved him away from his mother. And through the painful look in his steely eyes, told Draco that there would be no arguing.

Draco looked on in horror as his father raised his wand to his Mother and uttered the last words she would ever hear. The words of death. He felt part of his soul crack and crumble as he watched his mothers limp body tumble elegantly to the ground. Even in death she was the most beautiful woman Draco had ever seen or known. And ever would. A beautiful creature ruined by Voldemort.

There where cracks all around them as the Death Eaters and Voldemort apparated away.

Draco watched speechless as his father fell on to his knees at his beloved side. He saw tears slide down his fathers cheeks, something he had never seen before.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He whispered tentatively into his wife's body. Then standing he went upstairs to his chambers to send an important letter to one of Narcissa's relatives. He still couldn't believe what he'd done. His mind was blank, swamped in pain and confusion. He attached the pre written letter to his eagle owl and sent it out the window.

One pale hand went to his side drawer and he brought out a small blue vile. Uncorking it he downed it in one go and fell slowly on to the rich mahogany bed. His breathing rasped and slowed and he took one last sigh as all the pain that had been slowly building up over the years devolved in to the air. Lucius Malfoy was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodnight my Hernione**

Chapter 3

**Heavy on my heart**

* * *

It was raining. Hermione was puzzled to why it was raining so hard in summer, a visitor might have mistaken the season to be winter, because it was so cold and wet. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and continued to follow Harry and Ron. Due to lack of relatives and fear of another attack on her Professor Dumbledor had decided it would be best if she stay within twelve Grimaldi Place place with Harry and the Weaselys. Even after Sirius' death they used it as headquarters.

Even though it had happened over a year ago his death still seemed to linger in every corner of the house, you would look around and not help but remember how he used to prowl sluggishly around the place in utter misery. A trait that after his passing Harry seemed to have acquired.

Hermione sighed and continued to follow her friends down towards the kitchen. Today was the day she had been dreading for a hole week. Today she was going to say her final farewell to her parents, it was their funeral. She felt that familiar misery that had haunted her since their death swell up in her chest her eyes started to sting and she blinked fureselytrying to stop the tears before they started. She wasn't going to cry not again hadn't she not cried enough on their behalf, why would her body not accept what her mind had already put into the past and memories?

The kitchen door opened and she schooled her expression to that of one of indifference so no one would see her emotions and fuss over her. Ron and Harry had offered to go with her but she told them she would rather be alone. Although they didn't agree the respected her wishes and stopped pestering her.

Hermione hardly ever withheld information from her friends but some thins she guessed they didn't have to know about. Like the time she didn't tell them lupin was a wear wolf or when she didn't tell them Ginny had a boyfriend, and this was no different. She didn't hate their potions master, she held a little respect for him not a lot but a little and just because she respected him didn't mean she liked him. But if she told Harry and Ron that they'd probably think she was nuts. That's one of the reasons why she didn't mind the fact that he was her escort to the funeral and the reason she decided not to tell her friends.

She finished her breakfast in silence and went upstairs to get ready. She wore a long black skirt that widened at the bottom and a simple black top she put a black travel cloak over it and then wend down stairs to wait for Dumbledor and Snapes arrival. There was silence in the room apart from the ticking of the old clock and the gentle rasps of her own breathing. She cursed the clock for making time seem so slow. Why does it always go slow when you want time to go quicker by. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could get back to her life, and back to how she was before. Normally this time of year she would be watching a movie with her parents or reading a story book in the living room while her mother would go about prepareing sunday luch. Normally she wouldn't be moping around an old creepy house or exchanging her story books to stair at an blanch wall. As she was thinking over theses things she looked down at her hands. It wasn't until a green flame and a rush of sound swept through the room did she realise that she'd been staring into space. She stood up as Albus Dumbledor entered the room stepping out the fire closely followed by Severus Snape.

The Headmaster had a small smile on his lips and his usual twinkle in his blue eyes. Her potions professor had an unusually calm look on his face like he went to a funeral every day. She quickly stood up.

"Miss Granger you will be taking the floo to 7 Chester road where an old student of mine lives," Dumbledor said "her house is only 1 block away from the church where the ceramoney is takeing place."She nodded and took the floo powder he offered.

Stepping in to the fire place she shouted "7 Chester road."

* * *

_I try to fly away but it's impossible_

_And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs _

_And for a moment I am weak_

_So it's hard for me to speak_

_Even though we're underneath the same blue sky _

The song started to play in her head. She looked down at the caskets in front of her. The polished mahogany boxes where all that separated her from her parents.

_If I could paint a picture of this melody _

_It would be a violin without its strings_

_And the canvas in my mind _

_Sings the songs I left behind _

_Like pretty flowers and a sunset_

_It's heavy on my heart _

_I can't make it alone _

_Heavy on my heart _

_I can't find my way home _

_Heavy on my heart _

_So come and free me _

_It's so heavy on my heart _

_I've had my share of pleasure _

_And I've tasted pain _

_I never thought that I would touch an angel's wings_

_There's a journey in my eyes _

_It's getting hard for me to hide _

_Like the ocean at the sunrise _

It's silent melody played away at the back of her head. They lifted the coffins and carried them outside there where lots of people many she didn't know, most of them where dentists like them or neighbours. She looked up but couldn't see much, tears had made their way into her eyes. She wiped them away and walked out of the church.

Severus Snape stood behind her a couple of feet away his eyes where downcast and he appeared to be like the other mourners. However his eyes seemed cold as distant memories of his own childhood and his own parents deaths sprang out from long forgotten corners of his mind. He looked up as the huddle of people stopped and he walked to a tree near the Grangers gravestones and watched. The crowd thinned out as people left to go home. Hermione still stood gazing down at the gravestones in front of her. The song played over in her head the hole time.

_It's heavy on my heart _

_I can't make it alone _

_Heavy on my heart _

_I can't find my way home _

_Heavy on my heart _

_So come and free me _

_I__t's so heavy on my heart _

_Love, can you find me in the darkness, and love,_

_Don't let me down _

_There's a journey in my eyes _

_It's getting hard for my to hide _

_And I never thought I'd touch an angel's wings _

Once everyone had left the graveyard she fell to her knees gracefully and put her hands in her hands and cried quietly.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed "I never meant for anything like this to happen to you."

Severus watched as she went to her knees and listened to her cries he was suddenly reminded of the portrait of a witch in the sletherin common room. What she was doing there was beyond him why was a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw doing in the _Sletherin_ common room. Not many knew who the portrait was so it didn't really matter. But what reminded him of it now was what the portrait showed. She was walking through the forbidden forest it was raining and she appears to be lost, or looking for someone. Just like Hermione lost and looking for her parents that will never return..He knew how she felt and it hurt him to see her go through that. He would wish that pain on no one. As if on enstinked he walked over to her and crouched down beside her. He put an arm around her and drew her up to her feet. When she turned onto him and cried on his shoulder he was lost on what to do so he just patted her back gently.

Nether of them aware of their watcher who was standing not ten feet away. Albus Dumbledor smiled from under an inadvisability cloak. Maybe if he was lucky a friendship would bloom from this and Severus might learn to live outside his job.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A SEVERUS / HERMIONE PAIRING! **

It is still a Draco / Hermione

_Song- Anastacia Heavy on my heart_

Review please.


End file.
